Rumah Kosong
by ayano646cweety
Summary: Sebuah rumah kosong dipertanyakan oleh sekolompok detektif yang aneh, gaje, seenaknya, dan berisik. Bahkan mereka tidak bisa diam. Apa mereka bisa membuka kedok rumah kosong yang konon katanya menyeramkan? 5 detektif muda akan beraksi! chapter 4 update!
1. Chapter 1

Ayano kembali hadir…

Bernuansa beda nih. Ayano sengaja membuat yang horror.

Entah jadi horror atau nggak.

Let's read and review please…

.

.

.

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

.

.

.

Sebuah rumah kosong dipertanyakan oleh sekolompok detektif yang aneh, gaje, seenaknya, dan berisik. Bahkan mereka tidak bisa diam. Apa mereka bisa membuka kedok rumah kosong yang konon katanya menyeramkan?

.

.

.

RUMAH KOSONG…

CHAPTER 1 : PERMINTAAN

"Kita dapat permintaan." Ucap Rukia pada teman-temannya.

"Permintaan apa?" Tanya Ichigo yang masih menatap notebooknya.

"Rumah kosong." Jawab Rukia dengan menghela nafas.

"Rumah kosong?" Tanya Orihime meyakinkan.

"Benar. Katanya rumah itu berhantu. Sebelumnya ada yang meninggal karena rumah itu. Orang yang meninggal itu adalah penghuni baru rumah itu." Jelas Rukia yang mendapat perhatian takut oleh teman-temannya.

"Ke-kenapa kalian?" Tanya Rukia kaget melihat wajah-wajah temannya.

"Kita memang detektif. Tapi… bukan karena kasus pembunuhan…" ucap Orihime agak ketakutan.

"Orihime… siapa yang bilang kasus pembunuhan? Ini hanya misteri rumah kosong. Bayarannya juga lumayan besar." Ucap Rukia menenangkan.

"Mungkin… patut kita coba." Ucap Uryuu sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Benar." Semua akhirnya setuju.

Mereka, detektif remaja yang bisa dibilang aneh, de el el, yang artinya sama. Tapi hampir semua kasus bisa dipecahkan oleh mereka. Terdiri dari 5 orang. Yaitu, Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryuu, dan Toushiro.

Setelah mendapat telepon dari Rangiku (yang meminta menyelidiki rumah kosong), mereka berlima menentukan hari dan waktu agar tepat.

Mereka memutuskan untuk beraksi pada hari kamis siang, jam 1 sehabis pulang sekolah.

_**Skip time…**_

"Kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Sudah." Ucap yang lain dengan kompak.

"Shiro!" terdengar sebuah suara memanggil.

"Ah, Momo. Ada apa?" Tanya Toushiro saat melihat yang datang adalah Momo, pacarnya.

"Bolehkah aku ikut?" Tanya Momo berharap.

"Tentu. Kau mungkin bisa membantu kami." Ucap Rukia setuju.

"Baiklah. Ayo." Ucap Toushiro makin bersamangat.

"Tu-tunggu dulu… kalau Momo boleh ikut, Ulquiorra boleh ikut tidak?" Tanya Orihime.

"Boleh saja. Dimana dia?" ucap Rukia.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kemarin dia bilang mau ikut." Ucap Orihime seraya mengambil ponselnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Ah! Itu Ulquiorra!" ucap Ichigo dan melambaikan tangannya pada Ulquiorra.

"Baiklah. Sudah siap semuakan?" Tanya Rukia kembali.

"Aku iri!" ucap Uryuu tiba-tiba.

"Iri? Kenapa?" Tanya Orihime.

"Kalian berpasangan. Sedangkan aku tidak. Aku mau ajak Nemu dulu." Ucap Uryuu dengan cemberut dan langsung menepon Nemu.

Setelah Nemu datang…

"Baiklah. Apa sudah siap? Kita sudah mengulur waktu 15 menit." Ucap Rukia dengan melihat waktu diponselnya.

"Ayo jalan." Ucap Ichigo yang berjalan terlebih dahulu diikuti yang lain.

Setelah mereka sampai didepan rumah kosong itu, Ulquiorra menemukan sebuah kunci yang terlihat sudah karatan. Dia tidak sengaja menginjaknya saat berjalan kearah halaman rumah tak terawatt itu.

"Kunci apa itu?" Tanya Orihime saat melihat pacarnya memegang kuci.

"Entahlah. Aku tak sengaja menginjaknya." Jawab Ulquiorra yang masih mengamati kunci itu.

"Kuncinya kok aneh?" Tanya Uryuu ikut memperhatikan.

"Mungkin kunci pintu rumah itu." Ucap Ichigo yang masih santai dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

Merekapun melanjutkan langkah mereka hingga mereka berdiri dipintu besar nan megah. Rumah itu rumah yang sangat besar. Mempunyai halaman yang amat luas. Gerbangnyapun sangat besar dan tertutup. Mereka dapat masuk karena punya ijin dari Rangiku.

"Pinjam kuncinya." Ucap Toushiro pada Ulquiorra. Ulquiorrapun mengeluarkan kuncinya.

Saat Toushiro memasukkan kucinya pada lubang rumah itu, dia merasa janggal. Kuncinya masuk, tapi tak bisa diputar.

"Tidak bisa. Sepertinya ini bukan kuncinya." Ucap Toushiro dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah? Sini coba pinjam." Ucap Ichigo dan mencobanya. Namun sama seperti yang dikatakan Toushiro.

"Minggir." Ucap Nemu yang tiba-tiba maju.

Dia memegang ganggang pintu itu dan mendorongnya. Ternyata terbuka. Dan pintu itu tak terkunci.

"Aneh." Ucap Momo keheranan.

"Mungkinkah sengaja tak dikunci?" Tanya Rukia dengan merenung.

"Memang siapa yang meminta menyelidiki tempat ini?" Tanya Nemu.

"Rangiku Matsumoto. Seorang istri dari pengusaha besar yang bernama Gin Ichimaru. Dia ingin tahu kebenaran tentang saudaranya, Aizen Sousuke yang meninggal dirumah ini setelah menetap dirumah ini. Padahal baru 1 hari dia disini." Jelas Rukia.

"Kejadiannya kapan?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

"2 bulan yang lalu. Benarkan, Rukia?" jawab Orihime.

"Iya. kata Ibu Rangiku, polisi sudah mengeceknya, namun nihil. Dan dia meminta kami untuk menyelidikinya." Ucap Rukia.

"Sudahlah… ayo masuk." Ucap Ichigo yang mulai bosan.

Merekapun masuk kedalam rumah itu. Tak disangka, rumah yang super luas. Mereka berpikir pasti rumah ini pemiliknya orang kaya raya. Rumah berlantai 3 ini memiliki sangatlah megah. Pastilah orang yang bernama Aizen ini orang kaya. Itu pemikiran mereka.

"Barang-barangnya ditutupi kain putih. Dan banyak sarangnya." Ucap Momo agak takut.

"Benar." Ucap Nemu mengiyakan.

"Hei! Lihat itu yang ditengah. Bukankah itu piano?" ucap Toushiro yang menunjuk sebuah benda tepat ditengah-tengah sebuah ruang yang luas.

"Sepertinya iya. coba kulihat." Ucap Uryuu dan berjalan mendekati benda itu.

Saat berjalan kesana, tiba-tiba lantai yang diinjak Uryuu hancur!

"Aaarrgghh!" teriak Uryuu yang membuat semuanya histeris dan berlari kearahnya.

To the next story!

What? Jatuh? Lantai hancur? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Tunggu story selanjutnya.

Mohon RnR please…

Arigatou!


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayo! Konnichiwa! Konbanwa! Minna-san!

Update kilat.

Hehehe.

Lanjut!

.

.

.

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

RUMAH KOSONG © AYANO646CWEETY

.

.

.

Sebuah rumah kosong dipertanyakan oleh sekolompok detektif yang aneh, gaje, seenaknya, dan berisik. Bahkan mereka tidak bisa diam. Apa mereka bisa membuka kedok rumah kosong yang konon katanya menyeramkan?

.

.

.

RUMAH KOSONG…

CHAPTER 2 : DIMANA?

"Hei! Lihat itu yang ditengah. Bukankah itu piano?" ucap Toushiro yang menunjuk sebuah benda tepat ditengah-tengah sebuah ruang yang luas.

"Sepertinya iya. coba kulihat." Ucap Uryuu dan berjalan mendekati benda itu.

Saat berjalan kesana, tiba-tiba lantai yang diinjak Uryuu hancur!

"Aaarrgghh!" teriak Uryuu yang membuat semuanya histeris dan berlari kearahnya.

"Uryuu!" teriak Toushiro yang berada didekatnya.

"Aaawww!" jerit Uryuu setelah mendarat mulus.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ichigo yang melihat kearah bawah.

"Baik? Kau pikir terjatuh seperti ini baik?" bentak Uryuu dan bangkit perlahan.

"Maaf…" ucap Ichigo yang langsung manyun.

"Hei! Ada tangga!" ucap Uryuu tiba-tiba.

"Tangga? Ayo kita kesana." Ucap Nemu yang langsung turun melalui tangga. Ternyata ada tangganya.

"Jangan semua kesana. Kita bagi tim jadi 2. Ada yang ikut Uryuu, ada yang ikut aku." Ucap Ichigo.

"Baiklah. Orihime, kita ikut Uryuu. Aku penasaran." Ucap Ulquiorra yang langsung turun.

"Baiklah." Orihime mengikuti.

"Ayo jalan." Ucap Ichigo bersiaga.

**Ditempat kelompok 2…**

"Ini dimana ya?" Tanya Orihime yang sedari tadi memegang lengan Ulquiorra. (Cieeelaaahh… cari-cari kesempatan. Ayano juga mau.)

"Yang pasti aku tidak tahu." Jawab Uryuu dengan membenarkan letak kacamatanya hingga bersinar. TRRIIINNGG!.

"Silau ah!" bentak Nemu.

"Hehehe…" Uryuupun nyengir.

"Diamlah. Perhatikan jalan. Disini cukup gelap." Ucap Ulquiorra dingin plus datar.

"Seperti biasa." Ucap Uryuu dan Nemu yang sweatdrop. Orihime mengangguk tanda menyetujui ucapan Ulquiorra.

**Ditempat kelompok 1…**

"Ini memang piano. Piano yang mewah." Ucap Toushiro.

"Shiro, mainkan sebuah lagu untukku." Pinta Momo dengan jurus 'Tobiume puppy eyes'. Membuat Toushiro mengangguk bersemangat.

"Baiklah." Ucap Toushiro dan mulai memainkannya. Tapi tiba-tiba Ichigo menjitak kepala Toushiro.

"Bukan waktunya bermain, putih!" ucap Ichigo kesal.

"Sakit! Dasar jeruk campur durian!" bentak Toushiro dan membalas jitakan Ichigo.

"Kalin! Hentikan! Tutup pianonya dan kita pergi ketempat lain." Ucap Rukia sambil menarik kerah baju bagian belakang Ichigo vs Toushiro.

"Hahaha…" Momopun hanya tertawa.

* * *

"Bagus… jalankan rencana berikutnya."

"Baik."

"Jangan lupa, siapkan semuanya dan buat mereka ketakutan."

"Baik."

"Aku ingin lihat, sejauh mana mereka bisa bertahan. Hidup atau mati?"

* * *

To the next story

Siapa dia? Hidup atau mati? Oh no!

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Moshi-moshi!

Gomen… update lama sekali.

Ayano baru aja menjalankan MOS dan KPTA.

Capee~~~~~~~~~~~~~kkk banget!

Kakak panitianya galak.

Oh iya, gomen kalo ceritanya pendek. Ayano sengaja buatnya yang pendek biar penasaran

Hehehehehe… ^_^

Okelah. Curhatan Ayano banyak banget. Nggak mungkin Ayano tulis.

Lanjut aja deh. Dari pada kelamaan.

.

.

.

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

RUMAH KOSONG © AYANO646CWEETY

.

.

.

Sebuah rumah kosong dipertanyakan oleh sekolompok detektif yang aneh, gaje, seenaknya, dan berisik. Bahkan mereka tidak bisa diam. Apa mereka bisa membuka kedok rumah kosong yang konon katanya menyeramkan?

.

.

.

RUMAH KOSONG…

CHAPTER 3 : KEKHAWATIRAN

"Bagus… jalankan rencana berikutnya."

"Baik."

"Jangan lupa, siapkan semuanya dan buat mereka ketakutan."

"Baik."

"Aku ingin lihat, sejauh mana mereka bisa bertahan. Hidup atau mati?"

Ulquiorra POV

Entah mengapa aku merasa khawatir dengan keadaan ini. Tempat yang gelap, sunyi dan mungkin menyeramkan. Sejak tadi yang kulihat hanya jalan lurus dan cahaya dari ponsel kami yang menyala untuk penerangan.

Aku sendiri sebenarnya enggan ikut ketempat ini. Karena memang aku bukan seorang detektif. Tapi karena Orihime harus menyelidikinya, aku terpaksa ikut untuk menemaninya. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padanya. Walaupun dia detektif, tetap saja dia perempuan yang paling aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada dirinya. Terlebih aku sedikit tahu kejadian lampau rumah kosong ini.

"Ulquiorra! Orihime! Lihat ini." Seru Uryuu yang sedang asyik memperhatikan sebuah benda dihadapannya. Akupun tertarik untuk melihatnya.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku heran. Bentuknya kotak. Seperti terbuat dari kayu dan berwarna coklat. Terdapat gembok yang terkunci.

"Entahlah. Apa kalian setuju jika aku membukanya? Kurasa ada isinya." Ucap Uryuu yang berlagak dan menaikan posisi kacamatanya.

"Tapi itu terkunci." Ucap Nemu dan mulai merogoh sesuatu ditasnya. Orihime membantunya dengan menyorotkan cahaya ponselnya ketas Nemu.

"Terimakasih Orihime." Ucap Nemu kemudian dia memberikan sebuah gunting pada Uryuu.

"Bagus. Akan kucoba membukanya." Ucap Uryuu bersemangat.

"Hati-hati." Saran Orihime. Dia dan Nemu memajukan ponselnya mendekati kotak itu. Sedangkan aku hanya memperhatikan. Kupikir sudah cukup terang.

Kulihat Uryuu berhasil membuka kotak itu. Lebih tepatnya buka paksa. Dan sewaktu kami melihat isinya. Sungguh. Aku terkejut.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa!" jerit Nemu.

Terlihat olehku Orihime menutup mulutnya. Dan Uryuu melempar kotak itu. Aku hanya terdiam.

End of Ulquiorra POV.

"Apa itu? Kau dengar itu?" ucap Rukia kaget.

"Iya. aku dengar. Seperti jeritan Nemu. Aku yakin itu. Aku hafal jerit dan suara Nemu." Ucap Momo yang tampak khawatir.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Ichigo kaget.

"Tenanglah. Aku yakin mereka tak apa. Secepatnya kita amati wilayah ini dan menyusul mereka." Ucap Toushiro.

"Tapi Shiro. Itu sebuah jeritan! Bukan tawaan!" ucap Momo mulai panik.

"Usulmu kurang bagus Toushiro." Ucap Ichigo.

"Nemu tidak sendirian! Dia bersama Uryuu. Ada Ulquiorra dan Orihime juga." Bela Toushiro.

"Diam! Kupikir kita lanjutkan saja pengamatan kita. Sejak tadi aku penasaran dengan ruangan itu!" tunjuk Rukia pada sebuah pintu tua yang terlihat rapuh.

"Aku juga. Makanya kita selidiki dulu yang ada disini. Momo… tenanglah. Aku yakin mereka tidak apa-apa." Ucap Toushiro lembut pada Momo.

"Ayo!" ajak Rukia. Toushiro dan Momo mengangguk. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya mengikuti dan sesekali menatap kebelakang. Ingin rasanya dia melihat keadaan teman-temannya dibawah sana.

To the next story

Kira-kira apa ya yang ditemukan oleh Ulquiorra, Uryuu, Orihime, dan juga Nemu yang berteriak?

Tunggu kisah selanjutnya.

R&R PLEASE…


	4. Chapter 4

LOHALOHALOHA!

Maaaaaaaaaaa~ffff….. Update lama.

Setelah menjadi murid SMA, Ayano punya banyak tugas.

Sebel… jadinya punya banyak tugas.

Lupakan derita Ayano. Lanjut ke cerita.

.

.

.

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

RUMAH KOSONG © AYANO646CWEETY

.

.

.

Sebuah rumah kosong dipertanyakan oleh sekolompok detektif yang aneh, gaje, seenaknya, dan berisik. Bahkan mereka tidak bisa diam. Apa mereka bisa membuka kedok rumah kosong yang konon katanya menyeramkan?

.

.

.

RUMAH KOSONG…

CHAPTER 4 : YACHIRU

"Aku juga. Makanya kita selidiki dulu yang ada disini. Momo… tenanglah. Aku yakin mereka tidak apa-apa." Ucap Toushiro lembut pada Momo.

"Ayo!" ajak Rukia. Toushiro dan Momo mengangguk. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya mengikuti dan sesekali menatap kebelakang. Ingin rasanya dia melihat keadaan teman-temannya dibawah sana.

ICHIGO POV

Tuhan… kumohon agar mereka tidak apa-apa. Perasaanku menjadi tak enak saat sebuah teriakan terdengar. Tempat yang tidak kusukai.

Semua menjadi tampak murung. Tidak terkecuali aku. Aku tidak pernah berfikir ada rumah seperti difilm-film seperti ini.

Sedari tadi aku sibuk dengan ponselku. Mencoba menelpon Uryuu, Orihime, Ulquiorra, ataupun Nemu. Namun tak diangkat. Sungguh membuat kekhawatiranku menjadi-jadi.

"Ichigo! Berhenti memainkan ponselmu." Ucap Rukia.

"Siapa yang bermain? Aku mencoba menghubungi mereka!" seruku. Kurasa Rukia tak paham dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia… terlihat santai…

"Sudah kubilang! Setelah menyelidiki tempat ini, kita akan susul mereka. Jadi, hentikan menghubungi mereka karena akan sia-sia!" ucap Rukia yang kupikir sangat amat egois. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa.

"Kau tidak punya perasaan, huhh? Apa kau tuli? Ada yang berteriak!" seruku tak mau kalah. Kali ini Rukia benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Diam! Tak ada waktu untuk itu!" seru Toushiro tiba-tiba.

"Benar… dan aku, ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sini. Ingin bertemu Nemu. Ingin bertemu semuanya lagi… jadi, ayo cepat…" ucap Momo yang terdengar hampir menangis.

"…" aku tak bisa menjawab. Hanya diam dan menaruh ponselku kembali.

"Kenapa Rukia?" Tanya Toushiro.

"Tak bisa dibuka." Jawab Rukia. Kuperhatikan pintu itu. Pintu yang sudah rapuh. Dan hanya satu pintu ditempat ini yang seperti itu.

"Minggir! Akan kudobrak pintu ini." Ucapku dan maju. Aku mengambil ancang-ancang . dan kutendang pintu itu. Seperti dugaanku, mudah. Karena pintunya sudah rapuh.

"Bagus!" seru Rukia.

"Tempat apa ini? Kosong. Tak ada satupun barang yang ada." Ucap Toushiro kaget.

Aku dan yang lain melangkah memasuki tempat itu. "BRAAAKKK!" tapi tiba-tiba saja pintu tertutup dengan sendirinya. Kami semua membelalakkan mata kami. Kaget.

Aku mecoba membukanya. Namun tak bisa. Aku juga mencoba menendangnya tapi nihil. Kulihat Momo yang memeluk Toushiro ketakutan.

"Sial! Tempat apa sebenarnya ini!" teriak Toushiro emosi.

Kulihat Rukia… Tersenyum?

END ICHIGO POV

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Uryuu.

"Aku… terkurung." Ucapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ulquiorra kebingungan.

"Aku… takut." Ucapnya kembali.

"Kau membuat kami takut!" seru Nemu yang waktu itu berteriak.

"Kau… terkurung dikotak itu? Bagaimana mungkin?" Tanya Orihime mendekat.

"Aku… ingin pulang." Ucapnya lagi.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Orihime yang sekarang membelai rambut pink itu.

"Aku… Yachiru."

To the next story

Waaaahhh… udah sampe chapter 4. Oh iya, untuk yang udah review, ayano sangat amat berterimakasih.

Jangan lupa di chapter ini di R&R PLEASE,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…


End file.
